The Crimson Overlord Part I: Rise of the Overlord
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: In a land of magic there lives a red-haired fox girl who had suffered for almost her entire life. The village soon betrays her to the Empire and after she escapes she is soon found by a being called Gnarl and his kind the Minions. Training her, corrupting her she soon loses what light she has left and drowns in darkness & depravity. The world would soon bow to the new Overlord...


_Prologue_

Nordberg, a small town living in the snowy wastelands, was usually a peaceful place as it was one of the very few places that was not attacked by the Glorious Empire due to fact the residents are completely & utterly normal… except for one.

Outside the village's walls walking through the thick of the snow was a tiny figure (a mere child) wearing a large fur coat, wore a red scarf that covered the child's face leaving only a pair of glowing purple eyes and a lock of red hair visible, large mitts & large boots. With all this covering one could not tell if this child was even male or female. However oddly enough there were fox ears poking out of its head as well as a fox tail poking out of its back.

The child was carrying some meat that it managed to find and heading toward its campsite which was nothing more than a ripped tent with a small campfire.

The child was cooking her meal till it heard some high pitched-voices.

"Meat!"

"Hungry!"

"Want food."

"Mastah share?"

Child-sized, brown skin, yellow-eyed, gremlin-like creatures came out of the bushes; their eyes glowing with hunger, carrying wooden clubs & rusted blades, and licking their lips showing sharp fangs.

If it was anyone else, they'd be running for the hills except they were looking at the meat hungrily instead of the child and this wasn't actually the first time the child came across these gremlin things. For some reason since she first came to this village these things have been following her around and calling her master. She tried asking them their reasons, yet she quickly found out that though they know how to fight, quite malicious in a way similar yet nastier to an actual gremlin, they were to put it simply… retarded beyond belief.

However, they were the only company it had plus they been nice to it unlike humans…

The child didn't even hesitate in sharing its food causing the gremlin things to cheer and eat the meat like ravenous wolves. At the end they were satisfied and patted their bellies, with one of them burping.

The child stared at them for a moment, seemingly satisfied at their happiness, before standing up and leaving towards town. The guard glared at the child but let it pass, unaware of the creatures following it. One of the creatures threw a snowball at the guard for distraction and they follow the child out of sight.

Following the child, they listened as the townsfolk sneered at the child, glaring & muttering hateful things at it.

"I can't believe they let that thing into town!"

"She's a witch I say!"

"There's no way a human can have features like those!"

"Why would the mayor ever let something like her in the village?"

The child, now revealed to be a her, simply ignored all this and headed to the more isolated parts of the town. The child was bombarded by insults from the children of this village while they were throwing snowballs at her. She dodged them all with ease before heading to a more secluded part.

The gremlin things followed her once more. She was different from their previous masters, one being that she is the second female candidate in their entire history, second she came from the eastern continents much like another resident of this village, third she has power separate from magic, fourth she had the most inhuman nature compared to their previous masters, and finally… was her darkness…

The girl looked sadly at the celebrations till she noticed the gremlin things once more… and there were more of them. They seemed quite happy being near her presence and bowed to her.

"She is new Mastah!"

"Minions follow girl!"

"Take revenge on village for girl!"

The child watched in silence as the… minions… cheer. One went forward and gave her a club. When she grabbed it, she felt a strange surge, like something inside her was being released by a tiny bit; she stood up and went towards a group of snowmen she started smashing them with some of the minions joining in on the fun. The other minions started throwing snowballs at the children, and when she finally finished 'killing' all those innocent poor snowmen she joined in on the fun.

All the children ran screaming, running towards their admittedly well-built large snow fort.

However, one child ended up staying, a pretty young girl with long brown hair & golden-brown eyes, smiling at her and grabbing her hand surprising the minions.

"Come on Witch Girl! Let's teach those jerks a lesson!"

Despite calling her that, she said it in an affectionate way like a nickname rather than an insult. This was her only human friend named Yakumo Kurama.

Like her, she also came from the East (although technically her family did since she was actually born in Nordberg as well as being part westerner herself); her family actually moved here at some point to get away from the pointless violence from the East only to discover that the West is really not that different but apparently still better than their old homes.

Yakumo's parents died at some point as her father (who was from the East) died from a disease common in the West while her mother died from a hunting trip gone wrong. Since she's part Westerner and the fact she was born here meant she didn't have to worry about dying from any disease native to this place.

Witch Girl didn't need to worry about diseases as for some reason she is completely immune to all sorts of diseases & poisons from both the West & East much like a certain… someone… she once knew.

Witch Girl & the minions were led by Yakumo to a bunch of fireworks.

"These look like they could give them a good scare. Let's light'em up!"

Witch Girl seemed to think things over before seemingly coming up with her own idea. With a wave of her hand the minions went forward through the thin path with a war cry and clubbing the kids before kicking them out, causing them to run screaming.

"… Well that works too."

Yakumo pouted at not using her idea.

However, Witch Girl wasn't done as she lit up a firework causing it to be sent flying & explode, completely destroying the fort.

Witch Girl led Yakumo by the hand toward the secret house where the minions proceeded to rob them of their clothes.

"Ok I see that your idea was much better."

Witch Girl, Yakumo, and a bunch of disguised minions headed toward Towns Square with the people sneering at Witch Girl while wondering why a bunch of 'innocent' little 'children' are hanging out with resident witch.

"Woohoo!"

The celebrations turned into a wild party as the minions mingled with the crowd, causing mass havoc, mayhem, pranking the hell out of people, and getting drunk beyond belief; luckily or unluckily their actions were more humiliating than harmful to the villagers. Witch Girl & Yakumo meanwhile were dancing to the music and the sounds of agonizing screams. The two moved through the crowd, sneaking past the adults, and up to the firework ramp. The two lit up the fireworks, causing more mayhem as they explode in a burst of fire & colors all while Witch Girl, Yakumo & the minions watched while laughing.

However, their joy stopped when they heard an explosion… one that did not come from the fireworks.

Suddenly the town was bombarded by boulders falling from the sky. Villagers were screaming that the Empire was attacking, and the militia were called to the walls.

The two girls looked at each other before nodding and following them, curious to see what was going on.

As they reached the top of the walls, one of the Elders addressed the invading army.

"Why are you attacking us?! We are but simple ordinary townsfolk! We have done nothing to offend the Empire!"

A fat general wearing golden armor came forward along with another fat man wearing white silk robes with golden decorations.

"Silence peasant! You are in the presence of Borius Blorbbimus, your new governor! We know that your village houses magic users, the Sentinels do not lie!"

He gestured to the strange large hooded men with strange staffs that looked mechanical in nature.

"You are clearly harboring magical creatures in your village and we demand that you give them to us lest we destroy this place and kill all its residents!"

The mayor looked like he was about to deny their accusations until realization crossed his face and he looked at the two girls… specifically at Witch Girl.

"Well we do have one…"

Yakumo's eyes widen in horror and before she could stop him, he had already tossed Witch Girl over the wall landing into the snow face first.

On a side note the mayor didn't look the least bit regretful yet at the same time he held no enjoyment for what he has done.

Yakumo tried to go out only to be stopped by the other villagers.

"Capture her!"

The army went forward, she noticed that they were all scrawny & weak looking, however before they could so much as even go near her the minions attacked, defending her.

She looked up to see Yakumo staring at her, frighten for her.

Witch Girl waved sadly goodbye and followed the other minions that weren't fighting.

"Come!"

"Follow!"

Her & the minions fought their way through the army and she quickly realized… that they were utterly pathetic, hell they can't even beat a little child with no fighting experience & wielding nothing more but a wooden club. Honestly how they even managed to become a powerful empire was beyond her comprehension (though she had her suspicions about them secretly using magic).

As she & the minions escaped into the forests they eventually came across an ice-covered lake down below with caged beings & soldiers. Reaching at the end of the path they came across a blockade. However, with quick thinking she went over to a catapult and with the help of the minions started raining down rocks upon the idiots & breaking down the blockade.

Ridding her opposition, she got off and headed towards the lake. She noticed that reinforcements were on their way from a far distance causing her to hurry.

Getting to the cages she saw that they were filled with creatures resembling wolves yet far larger (bigger than a horse) and looked far more vicious & nastier.

"Wargs."

One of the minions said.

A species of hounds that evolved from dire wolves, because of their large side as well as great speed they are often use as mounts for the orc tribes. They are infamous for their highly aggressive behaviors & biteforce strong enough to break through steel like wet paper, which is why orcs are the only ones that can tame them since they have no fear & are aggressive themselves.

Strangely though these wargs seemed to actually be calm now that she & the minions were near them. Hell, right now the minions were jumping up & down in joy and excitement.

Against better judgement she & the minions opened the cages; instead of mauling them they licked her & the minions with affection, shocking her and causing the minions to laugh.

What shocked her more was how each minion mounted a warg with such ease and charged into battle like they've owned them their entire lives. Not even orcs could tame these beasts in mere seconds.

With these mounts they attacked the opposition, the minions clubbing or slicing through the ranks and the wargs ripping through their flesh & armor. Along the way they freed more wargs from their cages.

Eventually her and the wolf-riders came across a storage area full of treasure chests & barrels. The minions were all too willing to pillage the treasures.

They came across another cage only this one was much bigger. Inside it was some sort of massive beast with shaggy white fur, a long serpentine tail, a very muscular figure (yet oddly enough the ribs were showing quite clearly), black sharp claws, two deer-like horns, and two glowing crimson eyes that spoke of violence & bloodshed.

The wargs were whining in fear and for good reason.

This was a wendigo one of the strongest & most fierce creatures in both the Western & Northern continents. They are infamous for their EXTREME hunger (despite the fact they can go without eating for months) and for their bloodlust. It is often considered to be complete suicide to even TRACK these things down and near impossible to kill, so it was quite a shock for her to find one captured by a bunch of incompetent arrogant idiots.

Despite knowing its fierce reputation, she felt sort of compelled to free this beast. Unlocking the cage, the wendigo burst out with a loud roar and pinned her to the ground.

The wargs quickly got over their fear and growled at the beast in warning, preparing to attack it if it decided to harm their mistress.

The wendigo ignored them and instead focused its attention on Witch Girl. The beast leaned down and sniffed her a couple times before seemingly grinning and placing her on its shoulders.

With a loud roar it led the wolf-riders & minions into battle; the ground was stained with blood & broken metal as the soldiers could not stand up to the might of these monsters.

As the group were now on a frozen river she then heard a crack. Looking down she saw cracks starting to form around the wendigo's feet. The wendigo also noticed this however before it could react the ice broke and the two sunk into the icy depths.

"MASTAH SUNK!"

"OH NO!"

"HELP MASTAH!"

Those were the last things she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

 _At an alleyway there were two children, two little girls, sitting near a barely lit fire for warmth._

 _One was blond-haired, had tan skin, whisker marks on each cheek and clear sky-blue eyes while the other was red-haired, pale-skinned, with violet eyes and also had whisker marks on her cheeks. The two wore nothing but rags and the blond-haired girl was hugging the red-haired girl in a protective manner as well as to keep her warm._

 _"Don't worry… imouto… I will always protect you… I will always… be there… for you…"_

* * *

Witch Girl opened her eyes and quickly noticed that she and the Wendigo were completely frozen inside a block of ice. She could see the minions running about as well as hear them; one of them being stupid enough to stick his face on the ice causing his eye to be stuck.

A figure then came out of the shadows; it looked like a minion only much older with white sideburns, a goatee of sorts, wearing a red loincloth that covered its entire front, a grey cloak that covers its entire body and a staff with a lantern attach to its back.

"So this is the new face of evil. A bit on the short side… but I can sense so much HATE in her heart. Fire up the furnace!"

The minion ripped its own eye out to get away as the ice block was suddenly engulfed by flames.

She and the wendigo were now free however the hood & scarf were off revealing her red hair & face which showed a bunch of blue markings on it.

"Now may I have the pleasure of knowing your name master?"

Witch Girl looked at the old minion for a moment before answering.

"… My name… is… Mio Uzumaki…"

* * *

Author's Notes

Woohoo here's my first Naruto/Overlord fic. It'll have elements of Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Nasuverse, Assassin's Creed & Soul Calibur.

I will also use lots of elements from "Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel" so expect some characters like Temujin to be there. Also instead of mana it'll be referred to as Gelel.

This takes place during Overlord 2 however the events of Overlord 1 & Raising Hell happened much earlier on. Rose instead of helping create the Glorious Empire, she moved to the Eastern Continents (specifically the Elemental Nations) to raise her son the Overlad, as such he never became the Overlord and got married himself & had a son named... Minato Namikaze (though Minato was orphaned at a young age and has no idea about his heritage). That makes both Naruko & Mio the granddaughters of the Overlad.

Mio is an OC twin sister of Naruko (genderbended Naruto). Though she isn't the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki she still has biju chakra due to being exposed to Kyuubi's chakra while still an unborn child. She has fox features because at some point she got exposed to the magical ooze and it had a reaction to Kyuubi's chakra.

As a sidenote Mio has MASSIVE incestuous feelings for Naruko to the point of obsession.

Also Naruko will only appear in some flashbacks & will only actually 'appear' near the end of this fic, the reason why... you guys may not like it... you may even hate me for it...

Yakumo was born in the Western continents as the Kurama clan got sick & tired of all the violence & greed in the Elemental Nations and moved to the Western Continents. Yakumo's father met Kelda & the two got married & had her. This version will not have a weak body (quite the opposite) & will have FULL control of her bloodline; also Ido will be very helpful & have a strong sibling-like relationship with Yakumo. Since she's taking Kelda's place she'll be one of the Overlord's mistresses (yes this is a yuri fic).

Instead of wolf mounts we have warg mounts (yes the same wargs from Lord of the Rings)! I am aware there are two types of wargs. The Eastern wargs (the hyena variants) in this fic originally came from the Southern continents & were just normal hyenas. They were accidentally brought to the Eastern continents (making them an invasive species) and got exposed to chakra which caused them to grow to abnormal size.

Instead of the yeti we have the Wendigo from Marvel comics (why? Because anything that can go toe-to-toe with the hulk is a badass)! Plus to me the yeti from Overlord is kinda... pathetic.

The minions at some point will get an upgrade. What kind of upgrade? Here's a hint: Dark Chakra + Kyuubi Chakra + Magic Ooze.

Also although the Sentinels can detect magic they can't detect chakra due to the fact that chakra is a natural energy that EVERYONE has (though only those from the Elemental Nations have a chakra network that produces chakra). Plus it's heavily hinted in "Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel" that Gelel & Chakra are two COMPLETELY different types of energies as Temujin stated that he couldn't SENSE any Gelel in Naruto's Rasengan despite how much Chakra the attack uses.

Here's a list of previous known Overlords from first to last:

\- Sauron (Lord of the Rings) (The very first Overlord & creator of the minions)

\- The Black Baron (Overlord Dark Legend)

\- Lord Gromgard (Overlord Dark Legend)

\- Peverell brothers (Harry Potter) (the three shared the title however only the youngest died from old age)

\- "Second" Overlord/The Wizard (Overlord)

\- "Third" Overlord (Overlord)

\- Mio Uzumaki

This fic is going to contain some very... dark... elements so beware.

Despite Mio being the star of this fic at BEST she can be called an anti-hero. She'll be lustful, depraved, extremely violent, extremely vengeful & hateful. She'll do whatever the hell she wants & as long as it doesn't affect her loved ones (like her twin sister & mistresses) she won't give a shit about the consequences no matter how many die or get hurt because of it. Also she'll be anything BUT forgiving. Once someone breaks her trust without a good reason than... well let's just say that death will be the best option to have. Only her mistresses & sister are the exceptions.

This fic will focus on Mio's ascension into the Overlord, conquering/destroying the Glorious Empire, and her descent into darkness. The sequel will focus on her return to the Eastern continents, its conquest, vengeance on Konoha and reuniting with the one person she loves the most. The third, fourth, & fifth will focus on her return to the Western continents & conquering them. There will be two short fics with the first focusing on the adventures of one of Mio's mistresses while the other will focus on the adventures of a certain Uzumaki.

Anyway I'll now be focusing on this fic, Crimson of the Demon, & Nekoshou Child of Prophecy.

See ya! ;)


End file.
